1. Field
Methods consistent with the present disclosure relate forming a polymer nanofiber-metal nanoparticle composite pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, the manufacture of electrospun nanofibers has mostly focused on producing them in bulky nanofiber mats. Recently, however, the use of electrospun nanofibers has been expanded into areas such as electronic devices and ordered cell cultures, which require patterning the electrospun nanofibers.
Various methods to manufacture patterned nanofiber mats have been suggested. For example, the nanofibers may be collected into an arranged form via the application of an electric field to a collector or by using a roller type collector. However, only millimeter sized patterned nanofibers can be obtained by this method. Recently, a method using near field electrospinning was introduced. In this method, individual nanofibers can be controlled, but the method is not suitable for large scale production of nanofibers.
In order to improve the conductivity of nanofibers used in electronic devices and the like, polymer nanofiber-conductive nanoparticle composites in which conductive nanoparticles, such as metal nanoparticles, are present in the polymer fiber may be used. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of forming polymer nanofiber-conductive nanoparticle composites in a nano-sized or micro-sized pattern.